Amemura Short
Amemura Short is a character in Nekogahara by Hiroyuki Takei. He is the son of of a catnip drug lord/shogun and sees himself as the ruler of his town due his father's influence on the town. Character He is a average size cat with three black streaks of braided hair. He wears a kendama around his neck and wears pants. His ear was chewed up by Norachiyo, leaving holes in his ear, which he is fine, stating that it is 'cool'. History Volume 1 Norachiyo accidently bumps into Short and his gang. Short takes Norachiyo's sword and explains that he is going to turn his sword into money for catnip, going on about he wants to suprass his old man. Norachiyo states that he wants some catnip. Short decides to kill him. Norachiyo begins to hallucinate the Red Warrior. This leads to Norachiyo to kill the gang except for Short, believing it was the Red Warrior. Short is in shock, but is found by Norwe Shishiwaka. Nowre decides to use Short as a decoy so he could sneak up behind Norachiyo and stab him in the back. Norachiyo escapes the duo and leaves Norachiyo to die of blood loss. Short laters is at a hotel, surrounded by beautiful mollies. He later is horrified by Norachiyo's method of revenge. Volume 2 Short decides to take revenge on Norachiyo, taking a sword from the hotel. He heads out to find Norachiyo. He is found in a awkward position by Short. Short exclaims that he's come for his revenge for his gang. Norachiyo punches in Short's gut. He is then stopped by Short, asking why he didn't kill him. Norachiyo explains is that Short is not a idiot. Short replies that that was a horrible reason. Norachiyo stops to have his hallucinations act up again, he is now sees Short as the Red Warrior. He begins fighting Short. Short was then mauled to the point of death by Norachiyo. Short reminds him of his master. Norachiyo accidentally slightly stabs Short's head. Norachiyo figures out that Short's father's owner is the apparent Red Warrior. He then continues to fight Short, Short retaliates and knocks him out and Short passes out. He is found by Little-Fold and Mukuro. Volume 3 Short and Norachiyo wake up next to each other. Short thinks that Norachiyo is dirty for acting all gentleman like around Omike. Short goes to the outhouse to wash up. He notices his ear and states that he is never going back to his home, but he is stopped by Shishiwaka. Shishiwaka states that he should not deny his father and wants him to go back to his home. The two are stopped by Kurogane Hyoe. He challenges Shishiwaka. Shishiwaka initially declines but then Hyoe angers him and Shishiwaka attacks. Hyoe overpowers Shishiwaka and Short decides to fight back. Short is almost killed by Hyoe before Shishiwaka slashes Hyoe's stomach. He and Shishiwaka head back to the teahouse to be treated again. Norachiyo decides that he wants to ask Short's father some questions. The trio is stopped by Shiriya Abyhei and Norachiyo decides to attack him, but is defeated after his sword was broken by Abyhei. The trio escapes down a stream. Norachiyo decides that he wants to tell the story about his past. Short listens to him. Weapons and Abilities Kendama He can control the string and making it a dangerous weapon. A sword is unable to cut the string. He has been using it since he was a kitten. Relationships Norachiyo Norachiyo was originally Short's enemy. Short wanted to get revenge on Norachiyo for killing his gang. Short eventually defeats Norachiyo and without a choice, decides to join Norachiyo's group. Norachiyo is on good terms with Short after getting defeated by him. Norwe Shishiwaka Shishiwaka originally saw Short as a way to up his popularity game, and used Short as a decoy. After joining Norachiyo's group, Shishiwaka and Short are now on better terms. Trivia Category:Characters